One Enemy And A Love
by CollegeGirl3
Summary: Danny falls in love with the new girl at school who is a halfa too. But with a new friend comes trouble. Especially if the trouble is named Vlad...... The story takes place directly after Reign Storm...... The story is better then the summary.........
1. Moving In And Meeting Danny

This is my first Danny Phantom story so please be nice…. I will take any suggestions to make it better, but don't criticize me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (Sadness)…….. But if I did I would be the luckiest person in the world.

Chapter 1

Moving In And Meeting Danny

"Ashleigh come get these boxes!" Ashleigh's mom yells from the front door to their new house. The house is really big. It has five bedrooms and five bathrooms. "I'm coming mom!" Ashleigh yells back from inside the living room.

Ashleigh is average height with blue eyes and long black hair. She is fourteen years old and is in the ninth grade. Ashleigh has a green shirt on with blue jeans and her hair is tied up in a ponytail.

When Ashleigh finally comes out of the house her mother tells her, "I need to go get the dishes put away in the kitchen. Please get your stuff out of the truck and put them in your room." "Okay mom" Ashleigh replies with a shrug.

As Ashleigh walks out of the moving truck with a box a blue wisp comes out of her mouth. "Oh no" she says. She sets the box down and starts looking around. All she sees is a boy that has a white shirt with a red logo on it coming down the street. He is mumbling about something and the all of a sudden she sees him start looking around. He finally sees her and just stares at her.

"Wow! She is really pretty." he thinks. "What am I thinking I don't even know her" he says as he shakes his head and starts to resume looking around.

After a while Ashleigh thought, "Well this is stupid I should be saying hello to him." Ashleigh walks up to him and says, "Hi my name is Ashleigh I just moved here." "Hi my name is Danny. Where did you move here from?" he replies. I answer, "I moved here from Indiana." "What school are you going to go to?" Danny asks. "I think it is called Casper High" Ashleigh says. "I go there too" Danny says.

Just then Ashleigh's mom yells to her from the front door saying, "Ashleigh Marie Jones come get these boxes!" "Oops I have to go" she says quickly. "Well I will see you in school" Danny calls after her as she runs away back to her house.

Later that night as Ashleigh and her family were eating dinner her mother asks her, "Who were you talking to this afternoon?" "Oh just a boy who goes to my new school" Ashleigh replies as she puts a piece of pizza in her mouth. "You mean that Ashleigh has already found a friend in this town!" exclaims Ashleigh's twelve year old brother Darren. "I guess so" Ashleigh says with realization. "Lucky" Darren mumbles.

After dinner Ashleigh goes to her new room. It is located on the third and highest level in the house. It is blue and green and is twice the size of her old house. She has a balcony that shows the front of the house and street. Ashleigh even has a whole bathroom to her self.

Ashleigh goes over to her bed stand and opens a drawer. She grabs her diary out of it. Then Ashleigh says, "Secrets" to the diary. The diary opens and Ashleigh flips to a new blank page in the book.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was moving in day. I feel really sore from moving all those boxes. Anyway my room looks great. I met a boy named Danny today. He seems nice and he goes to my new school. I almost forgot to mention that my ghost sense went off, but nothing was there. I guess it was just a false alarm. Wow! It is already 8:00! I have to get ready for school and go to bed because I start my new school tomorrow. I hope I can live through it._

Ashleigh shuts the diary and goes to her closet. It has all the same shirts and blue jeans as she is wearing. After taking a shirt and a pair of blue jeans she walks out of the closet and hangs the clothes on a tack near her bed. Ashleigh then picks up her diary and lays it back in its drawer.

Ashleigh puts her pajamas on. Darren, with his pajamas on, runs into her room really fast and jumps onto her bed. "Get off my bed" Ashleigh yells at him. "Sorry" he says with a grin and jumps off the bed. His room is on the second level where her parent's bedroom is. "What school am I going to again?" he asks her. "It is called Mystery Middle School for the thousandth time" Ashleigh exclaims. "Well I keep forgetting" he says. "Just go to bed Darren" Ashleigh says with a sigh. As Darren starts to walk out he stops and turns around and says with a worried look, "You will walk me to school right?" "Of course I will. Now get out of my room!" Ashleigh says. Darren runs out of her room so fast it is like a ghost is chasing him. Ashleigh laughs and goes to bed dreaming of tomorrow.

Yeah I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action in it, but I just wanted you to get to know Ashleigh. I promise that the next chapter will have more action in it and that it will have Danny, Sam, and Tucker in it. Please review. I appreciate reviews and they will speed up the next chapter. Also don't forget to give me suggestions. I will take any help I can get. Thanks.


	2. School And New Friends

I promised this chapter would have some action. Well it does. So here you go.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom…. But I do own Ashleigh, Darren, and Ashleigh's parents. I also own a few characters that will be added into the story later.

Chapter 2

School And New Friends

"Just ten more minutes" Danny says to his alarm clock as it went off. Danny tries to turn the alarm clock off without opening his eyes, but it doesn't turn off. "Fine I will get up. Are you happy now?" Danny says as he gets out of bed and turns the clock off. After he turns it off Danny goes to his closet to get some clothes out for school.

After pulling on his clothes Danny hears a knock on his door. "Danny are you awake?" Jazz asked. Danny pulls open the door and says, "Yeah Jazz I'm awake and I'm getting ready for school." Jazz replies, "Okay well I will be downstairs making waffles for breakfast." "Thank you Jazz," Danny says as he walks past her into the bathroom and shuts the door. "Danny has to start getting more sleep," Jazz says to herself as she walks downstairs.

Ashleigh was awake by 5:00. "Aw is it time to get up already?" Ashleigh asks to her cat as she yawns. "Meow" her cat Chloe says to her and jumps off the bed onto the floor where she walks to lay down in her basket. Ashleigh jumps out of bed and turns off her alarm clock. Ashleigh then goes to the clothes that she had set out the night before. After getting dressed Ashleigh turns on her radio and starts putting her school supplies into her new backpack. After checking to make sure everything was in her backpack Ashleigh turned off her radio, petted her cat goodbye, and grabbed her backpack she headed downstairs.

"Since I wake up first then I have to make breakfast for myself" Ashleigh says to herself as she walks into the kitchen. After making some french toast and eating it she puts her dishes in the sink and goes to the kennel in the back yard. "Hi Shadow" Ashleigh says to her two year old German Shepherd dog who is laying down on his porch outside his doghouse. After seeing her he gets up and walks over to her. "How are you doing?" Ashleigh asks. "Woof!" Shadow replies. "Okay, Okay" Ashleigh says quickly as Shadow brings his food bowl to her. "Good boy!" Ashleigh says with enthusiasm. After feeding Shadow and patting him on the head Ashleigh walks back to the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." Ashleigh's mom says to her as she walks into the kitchen. "Good morning mom." Ashleigh replies. Ashleigh goes and sits down at the table where her dad and Darren are eating the french toast she made. Ashleigh mom hands her a glass of chocolate milk and sits down herself. "This is really good Ashleigh" Darren says to Ashleigh. "Thanks Darren" Ashleigh says. Everyone ate Ashleigh's delicious french toast and Ashleigh drank her chocolate milk slowly. At 7:00 Ashleigh and her brother Darren started walking to school.

"Do you think this school is harder then my last one? What if I get lost? What if the teacher hates me?" Darren questions Ashleigh all the way to school. Ashleigh finally replies, "Darren! Shut up! You will do fine! Stop worrying!" Darren shuts up and instead looks at all the houses. They finally reach Mystery Middle School where Ashleigh and Darren find the office. "Now be good and after school follow this map back home. Okay?" Ashleigh asks as she hands Darren a piece of paper. "Okay" Darren replies. "Have a good day at school" Ashleigh adds before leaving. "I will!" Darren calls after her.

"Danny it's time to go!" Jazz yells from the front door. Danny runs in and says, "Shoot if I am late again I will have a detention with Mr. Lancer. Again!" "It's okay. I will drive you to school. Okay?" Jazz replies with a hopeful look. "Thanks Jazz" Danny says with a smile. "No problem. I would do anything to help my little brother." Jazz says to Danny as she ruffles his hair. "Come on Jazz" Danny says as he runs to Jazz's car.

"Well it looks normal enough" Ashleigh says to herself as she arrives at Casper High. After walking around for awhile she finally finds the office. "May I help you?" the secretary asks. "Umm yeah I am here to pick up my locker combination, a school map, and my schedule" Ashleigh answers. "Are you Ashleigh Jones?" the secretary asks as she finds a manila envelope. "Yes" Ashleigh replies. "Well then this is it" the secretary says to Ashleigh as she hands her the folder. "Thanks" Ashleigh says and walks out of the office. In the hallway Ashleigh opened the manila folder and took out several papers. "Well first things first. I need to find my locker." Ashleigh thinks to herself. She shuffles the papers around until she finds the one with her locker number and code. "Okay. My locker number is 511." Ashleigh thinks to herself.

"Danny, where have you been? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Tucker and I were starting to get worried" Sam asks Danny as he gets out of Jazz's car. "See you later Jazz" says to his sister. "Bye Danny." Jazz says and drives away. "I woke up late" Danny answered Sam's question. "Did you hear that there is a new girl coming here today?" Tucker asks. "I think I met her yesterday." Danny says to Tucker. "You did? Is she cute?" Tucker asks excitedly. "Yeah she is" Danny thought to himself. Danny tells Tucker, "Yeah I guess." "Well we better get to class" Sam cuts in. "Your right. Let's go." Danny says and they start walking inside.

After wandering around for five minutes Ashleigh finds her locker. After entering the combination Ashleigh opens the locker and starts to put her books in her locker. When she was done Ashleigh looked at her paper to find her first class and it said "English, Room 215." Well I suppose I go to English first" Ashleigh thinks to herself. Ashleigh grabs her things for English and starts to head to class. As she is walking she sees all the groups of people. You know the jocks, the popular girls, the nerds, and the normal average people.

A boy who Ashleigh thought was a jock walked up to her and says, "Hi I'm Dash the school quarterback and chick magnet. Who are you and do you want to go on a date with me?" "Umm well let's see… My name is Ashleigh Jones and ah no I don't want to go out with you" Ashleigh answers him. "Why?" Dash asks trying to look mean and tough. "Because I don't go out with someone I just meet and you are not my type." Ashleigh says with a shrug. "What? No one says no to me!" Dash exclaims.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker round the corner into another hallway and see Dash and Ashleigh talking. "Well I guess she has already found popularity" Danny says to Sam and Tucker. "I guess so," Sam adds. Tucker is just staring at her. "She is beautiful" Tucker says in aw. "Stop drooling Tucker" Sam says.

"And why can't I say no to you?" Ashleigh asks with a calm voice. "Because because you just can't." Dash says loudly. "Well sorry I already did" Ashleigh says to him and starts to walk away. Dash grabs her left arm and she looks up at him. "You have five seconds to get your hands off me" Ashleigh says to him. "Yeah and what will you do when five seconds is up?" Dash teases her. Ashleigh closes her eyes and counts to herself. She opens her eyes and says, "Times up."

Just as Danny, Sam, and Tucker were about to walk away they notice Dash is now yelling at Ashleigh. They stop and turn there attention back to them. "What is going on?" Danny asks to no one in particular. "I don't know but it looks like Ashleigh is rejecting Dash" Sam says.

Ashleigh takes her right hand and grabs his arm and turns it. Dash immediately lets go and yells, "Ow!" Ashleigh then kicks him in the stomach and pushes him onto the floor. She puts her right foot on his chest.

"Wow!" Danny says. As they watch with big eyes. Everyone in the hallway stops. They all stare at Ashleigh and Dash.

"Now that you are down there let me lay down a few rules. Number one is that if you ever touch me again I will break your arm. Number two is that I suggest you leave me alone. And number three is that I suggest you don't grab any more girls or hurt someone when I am around. Any questions Dash?" Ashleigh challenges him. "N-n-o-o" Dash replies. "Good" Ashleigh says. "And have a nice day" she adds. Ashleigh walks away from Dash towards where Danny, Sam, and Tucker are.

"Umm remember me?" Danny asks as she walks past him. "Oh hi it's Danny right? And who are your friends?" Ashleigh asks him. "This is Sam." Danny points to a goth girl. "And Tucker." Danny points to an African American boy with a palm pilot in his hand. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you two and my name is Ashleigh Jones" Ashleigh says as she shakes their hands. "I am surprised Tucker didn't ask her out. But then again after what we just witnessed I wouldn't ask her out right away either" Danny thought as Ashleigh shook his friend's hands. "What class do you have first" Sam asks her. "It is English in room 215" Ashleigh answered. "Well we have that class too so why don't you walk with us" Danny says to her. "Okay" Ashleigh says.

As they all sit down to lunch. Dash calls from the table near them "You'll get a beating Fenton when your new girlfriend isn't around!" Danny gulps and gives Ashleigh a nervous look. "Does he beat you up?" Ashleigh asks him. "Yeah all the time" Danny answers her. "Well he won't when I'm around due to the lesson I taught him" Ashleigh reassures him. "Let me guess. Sam you are a vegetarian and Tucker you are an all meat person. Am I right?" Ashleigh asks. "Yeah I am an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Which means I am a very strict vegetarian" Sam replies to her. "And I am a pure meat eater" Tucker says. "Well I am mostly neutral when it comes to eating" Ashleigh says with a grin. And with that the day went on no more incidents.

Thank you for telling me about the language josh111888. I guess that's why I didn't get very many reviews. This chapter had a little action in it. The next chapter will have some love in it. And to give you a heads up the 4th chapter will have some ghosts in it. As you can tell this won't just be a short story. It will be more like a novel. Please keep reviewing! It improves my confidence! Next chapter will be up in a couple days! Keep reading!


	3. After School Love

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I have had only 1 review! Please review it boosts my confidence!

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Danny Phantom…. I wish I did!

Chapter 3

After School Love

After school Danny, Ashleigh, Sam, and Tucker walk home together. "I have to go. It is my grandma's birthday and I have to be there." Sam says as they reach the street that Sam lives on. "Okay we will see you tomorrow" Ashleigh replies. "Bye" Sam says and runs to her house. After Sam left Tucker left too. "I have some things to do for my parents and if I don't do it I am afraid that they will ground me" Tucker says. "Well I'll call you later. Okay?" Danny asks Tucker. "Okay, see you later." Tucker says and runs away.

After Sam and Tucker left it got very quiet. "Well do you have anything to do this afternoon?" Danny asks. "Hang on. Let me call my mom to see." Ashleigh says as she gets out her cell phone. "Hey mom can I go to someone's house? His name is Danny. No he is not a bad person. All right I will be home for dinner. I love you too. Bye." Ashleigh says to her mom. After talking with her mom Ashleigh puts her phone back into her pocket and tells Danny, "I just have to be home by 6:00 for dinner." "Okay" Danny says.

When they reach Danny's house they stop as Ashleigh looks at it. "Well I have to admit the outside looks well unique" Ashleigh tells him. "Well let's go inside" Danny says. "Okay" Ashleigh replies. As they walk in Jazz jumps off the couch and goes to meet them. "Hi my name is Jazz. And you are?" Jazz inquires. "My name is Ashleigh Jones. I just moved here from Indiana." Ashleigh answers as Jazz and Ashleigh shake hands. "Well it's nice to meet you" Jazz says. "Where are mom and dad?" Danny asks Jazz. "Mom and dad are in the lab trying to perfect an experiment. You better go upstairs if you don't want them saying that Ashleigh is a ghost." Jazz tells Danny. "Come on let's go to my room" Danny suggests. "That is fine with me" Ashleigh answers. "Goodbye Jazz" Ashleigh says to Jazz as they head upstairs.

"Wow! You have a pretty neat room." Ashleigh tells Danny as they walk into his room. "Thanks" Danny says with a smile. Danny and Ashleigh sit next to each other on Danny's bed. "Why do I have this really funny feeling in my stomach?" Danny thinks to himself. "Why would your parents think I am a ghost?" Ashleigh asks Danny. "Huh oh um they are ghost hunters" Danny tells her. "Oh I see." Ashleigh says with a worried look. "Well this will be pretty hard to dodge Danny's parents if they are ghost hunters" Ashleigh says to herself. 'Do you want to do homework together? I mean if that is okay with you?" Danny asks Ashleigh. "Yeah that would be fine." Ashleigh replies. They got next to each other on the floor and did their homework.

Just after they were finishing up Jazz walks in. "Mom says dinner will be ready in about an hour" Jazz says to Danny. "Okay" Danny says. Jazz leaves the room. Ashleigh and Danny finish their last problem at the same time. "Done!" they say at the same time and start laughing. "I guess you better meet my parents. They are a little weird, but they are okay people." "All right" Ashleigh says. Before they walk out of the room Ashleigh takes her right hand and holds Danny's left hand. Danny doesn't say anything. Instead he just gives her a smile. They leave the room holding hands to meet Danny's parents.

In the kitchen Jazz is at the table looking at book labeled "Physiology For Your Childs Brain." Danny's mom is making dinner and Danny's dad is tinkering with an invention at the table. "Mom Dad this is Ashleigh she just moved here from Indiana" Danny tells his parents while still holding Ashleigh's hand. "Hello" Ashleigh says shyly. "Well hello Ashleigh" Danny's mom says. Danny's dad jumps up and rushes to where Danny and Ashleigh are standing. "Are there ghosts in Indiana? Are you a ghost?" Danny's dad asks excitingly. "Umm I don't know if there are ghosts in Indiana and I don't think I am one either" Ashleigh says while trying to stay calm. "Well let's see if you are a ghost with my new invention. It's called The Fenton Ghost Finder And Extractor. It finds and extracts the ghost from a person. Now let me just flick the switch and power it up." Danny's dad says with enthusiasm. Upon seeing Ashleigh's horrified look on her face Danny says, "Umm we need to go do something." Danny pulls Ashleigh out of the kitchen before his dad could say anything. "Ah I wanted to see if it would work" Danny's dad said looking down. "I will be back later" Jazz says. Jazz then leaves the kitchen.

Danny pulls Ashleigh downstairs to the lab. "Whew that was a close one" Ashleigh thinks to herself. "That was close" Danny thinks to himself. "What is this place?" Ashleigh asks Danny. "It's my parent's lab. They invent ghost hunting stuff down here." Danny answers her. "Oh I see. What is that?" Ashleigh asks while pointing at the ghost portal. "That is called a ghost portal. It is a way into the ghost zone. It is also a way into the real world" Danny explains. "Umm Danny I wanted to ask you something?" Ashleigh says carefully. "What?" Danny asks. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Ashleigh asks. "No I don't have one." Danny replies. "Well I was kind of wondering if I could be your girlfriend…" Ashleigh trails off. "I am the luckiest guy in the world!" Danny thinks. "Yes" Danny tells her. "You really would?" Ashleigh inquires. "Yes I will." Danny says. "Thank you Danny" Ashleigh says. Ashleigh puts her head on Danny's shoulder and Danny holds her.

"Aw how cute" Jazz thinks from her hiding place. Jazz had followed them to the lab and hid behind a piece of equipment. "I think I will leave them alone now" Jazz thinks to herself. Jazz sneaks back upstairs. As soon as Jazz is gone Ashleigh and Danny's ghost sense happens at the same time.

I hope you like the cliff hangar. I need more reviews. I love writing, but I don't know how well I am doing if people don't review. The next chapter has ghosts in it. So be ready for an action packed chapter. The next chapter will be up soon.


	4. A Ghost And Secrets Revealed

I really would like some reviews…… Please Review!

Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Danny Phantom! I WISH I DID!

Chapter 4

A Ghost And Secrets Revealed

"Oh no" Ashleigh and Danny think at the same time. "Umm I have to go to the bathroom!" they both say at the same time. Before they have a chance to leave and go to the "bathroom" the ghost portal opens and reveals Skulker.

'Ah ghost child we meet again and this time you shall be my trophy" Skulker says to Danny. "Danny what the heck is going on?" Ashleigh asks. "Umm I will tell you the details later. Just stay here and don't scream or leave. Okay?" Danny tells Ashleigh. "Okay I promise" Ashleigh says seriously. Danny turns back to Skulker and says, "I'm going ghost!"

Ashleigh just stares in amazement at Danny as he transforms into his alter ego Danny Phantom. "What do you want Skulker? I'm kind of busy." Danny tells Skulker. "Why to have you as my trophy of course" Skulker says." Well I don't think that is going to happen" Danny says with confidence in his voice. "We shall see about that ghost child" Skulker replies.

(Okay, just a side note. I am really bad at fight scenes so bear with me.)

Skulker pushes a button on his arm and a claw comes out of him. It tries to grab Danny, but Danny dodges it just in time. The claw goes back in. As Danny flies up to Skulker to hit him Skulker grabs Danny's fist with his hand. "Ow! That hurt!" Danny yells. "You like it? I added a gun into the palm of my hand. It works quite well" Skulker says with happiness. "Oh that's just great. Another weapon gotten just for me to destroy me. I feel so special" Danny says sarcastically. "Yes and an anonymous donor has gotten something just for you" Skulker says grinning. "This is going to end badly" Danny says aloud. Skulker pushes a big red button on his arm and a net flies out and captures Danny. "Is this the best you got? You know I could just phase threw this or break it" Danny says laughingly to Skulker. "Just try" Skulker says with his face grinning even more. Danny tries and tries but he cannot break free. Skulker laughs with amusement and says, "And now I shall take you to my anonymous donor of weapons."

"I don't think so jerk" Ashleigh says all of a sudden to Skulker. Skulker turns to where Ashleigh is standing. During the fight Ashleigh had watched them and thought to herself, "I should have known that Danny was the ghost, but then why didn't my ghost sense go off after the first time I met Danny?" "And why not? Do you think you could stop me?" Skulker says with a laugh. "Yeah I think so" Ashleigh shot back. "And how are you going to do that?" Skulker says laughing even harder. "I'll show you" Ashleigh says with a sly smile.

"I'm going ghost!" Ashleigh says. Danny and Skulker watch in amazement as Ashleigh turns into a ghost. She looks just like Danny in ghost form only with longer hair and an A instead of a D on her suit. "Ashleigh" Danny whispers. "There are two ghost children? I suppose I will have to take you both with me." Skulker ponders. "Not without a fight" Ashleigh says. "Fine I will first capture you and then take you with me" Skulker says to Ashleigh.

Skulker whips out a gun and fires it at Ashleigh. She narrowly dodges it and comes up to hit Skulker. She hits him in the back and he falls forward. When Skulker doesn't move Ashleigh goes to where Danny is still in the net in his ghost form. Before Danny can say anything Skulker suddenly hits the big red button again and it shoots a net out at Ashleigh. It captures her. "Oh great" Ashleigh says aloud. "Yeah, tell me about it" Danny says to her. "Yes! I have captured my prey!" Skulker says with joy and jumps up from the ground. "We are in big trouble" Danny says to Ashleigh. "I know" Ashleigh replies.

I hope you like this chapter! I wish people would review! I really want reviews! The next chapter will be out soon…… And it will have an enemy that you know……


	5. Meeting Vlad

I really would like some reviews…… Please Review!

Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Danny Phantom! I WISH I DID!

Chapter 5

Meeting Vlad

"Danny are you down there?" Jazz calls from upstairs. "We must leave now" Skulker says as he picks up the two nets with Ashleigh and Danny in them. Skulker flies into the ghost portal just as Jazz starts to come downstairs. "I thought I heard them still down here. I guess Danny is walking Ashleigh home." Jazz says aloud. Jazz turns and walks back up the stairs.

"Is this the ghost zone?" Ashleigh asks Danny. "Yeah. Each door leads to another ghost's home. There is also a prison here for ghosts." Danny tells her. "Well are all ghosts mean? I have only met a couple and they were all really mean." Ashleigh questions Danny. "Not all of them are, but most are." Danny answers her.

"I wonder who the anonymous donor of weapons is" Ashleigh tells Danny. "Well I have a guess of who it is" Danny says. "Who do you think it is?" Ashleigh asks Danny. "An old acquaintance of mine. His name is Vlad Masters, but he is part ghost like us. His alter ego name is Vlad Plasmius. He wants me to join him as his evil sidekick, and he wants my mom. Oh yeah and he wants to kill my dad." Danny replies. "Okay, well I guess we are going to go see this Vlad person" Ashleigh says.

"How did you become part ghost?" Danny questions Ashleigh. "Well it began like an ordinary day almost a year ago. I was walking home from school alone when I heard noises coming from an abandoned house. I went to investigate and I saw a guy and a girl working on something. I was about to walk in and demand to tell me what they were doing, but then the thing they were working on exploded. I was knocked unconscious. I was unconscious for two hours. When I came to I looked for the guy and girl. I found them dead near the blown up machine. Then I looked at myself in a water puddle and saw I looked like this. I thought on no why do I look like this? Then all of a sudden I changed back to normal. I was really relieved and I rushed home. For the first two months I had a lot of accidents. Such as breaking things accidentally when I went intangible, and walking through things. I taught myself to control my powers. I spent hours in the woods behind my house practicing changing, flying, and shooting. I learned that saying "I'm going ghost!" helps me change. Nobody knows my secret except my cat and dog. I never had any friends so I told them my secret. I hope you don't think I am crazy because I really think my animals understand me" Ashleigh explained.

"No, I don't think you are crazy. I wonder what the machine they were working on was?" Danny asks Ashleigh. "I don't know. It looked a little like your ghost portal only a little different" Ashleigh tells him. "Hmm well I guess that will remain a mystery" Danny says. "Anyway I hope Jazz figures out I am in trouble and gets Sam and Tucker. I think she can con your parents into thinking you are staying the night" Danny assures her. "How did you become a ghost?" Ashleigh inquires. "Well the ghost portal at first didn't work, and my parents were disappointed so I put on a suit and went inside of it to make it work. I accidentally pushed a button, and I fainted. I woke up looking like this, and well I had trouble controlling my powers like you at first" Danny explained. "And who knows your secret?" Ashleigh asks. "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and nearly all the ghosts" Danny replies. "I think we got our powers around the same time" Danny tells her. "What is your alter ego name?" Danny asks. "It's just Marie Phantom. I couldn't think of anything else so I used my middle name and added Phantom to it. I hope that's okay with you" Ashleigh says. "Of course it is" Danny says with a smile.

"Enough chattering. We are here" Skulker barks at them. "Here we go" Danny says. They fly through a portal and land in a lab identical to Danny's. Skulker puts the two nets on the floor. "Yep it's Vlad. Be on your guard. He is really sneaky" Danny tells Ashleigh. Ashleigh nods. "Okay" Danny says. Vlad flies threw the ceiling with a gun and says to Skulker, "Here is your pay. Now leave." "Okay okay I will" Skulker says. Skulker takes the gun and flies back into the ghost portal. Vlad turns to the two nets and with a surprised look says, "Well well well what do we have here?"

"Who is your friend Daniel?" Vlad asks Danny. "None of your business" Danny yells at him. "Oh Daniel you really need to work on your temper. Now tell me who she is?" Vlad says with a threatening look. "Why should I tell you?" Danny tells Vlad. "Because if you don't I will kill her" Vlad says with an evil smile. "You better tell him Danny" Ashleigh says. Danny gives her a sympathetic look and turns back to Vlad. "Her name is Ashleigh and she is my new friend" Danny says with a determined look on his face. "Oh I see. Well I better get you two settled in" Vlad says and gestures to a cage made of ghost resistant material.

As soon as Vlad put Danny and Ashleigh in the cage they turned back into humans. "What the……. you were keeping secrets from me Daniel. You will tell me all about it when I come back with your dinners" Vlad says and flies back up into the ceiling. "This is really bad Danny. What are we going to do?" Ashleigh says in a panicked voice. "I don't know. I just don't know" Danny says and puts his head in his lap. Vlad flies back into the room via the ceiling. "Here you go" Vlad says while putting the food in the cage through a small slot on the bottom of the door. It was some ribs and chips. "I didn't want you to go hungry" Vlad says with a smile. Ashleigh and Danny stayed where they were looking up at Vlad.

Vlad went across the lab and grabbed a chair. He brought it back to the cage and sat down in it. "Well then Daniel tell me all about your friend" Vlad demands with an evil smile on his face. "Never!" Danny yells at him. "We will have to do this the hard way then" Vlad says with a sigh. He pulls a controller out of his pocket and pushes a button. Danny gets shot by something from the ceiling. Danny looks like he has been electrocuted. Ashleigh runs over to where he is and puts his head in her lap. "Tell him Danny I don't want you getting hurt anymore" Ashleigh says with a scared voice. "All right" Danny says as he tries to get up. Ashleigh helps him sit up and put his back on the wall. Ashleigh holds his hand. All this time Vlad smiles with a triumphant look on his face.

"Where is Danny? He was supposed to be home an hour ago" Jazz says in a worried voice. Just then the phone rings and Jazz runs to answer it. "Hello" Jazz says. "Yes I am Ashleigh's mom and I was wondering where she is?" Ashleigh's mom says in an angry voice. "Hang on a minute" Jazz says. Jazz puts her hand over the phone and says aloud to herself, "What am I going to do? Oh wait I know!" Jazz takes her hand off the phone and says to Ashleigh's mom in a young girly voice, "Hi mom. I really want to spend the night at Danny's house. I promise I will be good and get to school on time. I will even do extra chores tomorrow after school." "Well I guess it would be okay, but just for tonight. I want you home at five o clock tomorrow" Ashleigh mom says in a firm voice. "Okay mom. Thanks. Bye" Jazz says in a happy little girl voice. "That was close. Now I have to tell mom and dad something" Jazz states to herself. Just then Danny and Jazz's mom and dad come into the room. "I wonder where Danny is?" Jazz's mom inquires. "Oh he went to go study at Sam's house" Jazz says as fast as she can. "He said he has a big test tomorrow so he is sleeping over there to study as much as he can" Jazz finishes her lie. "Oh well we better have a talk with him when he comes home tomorrow" Jazz's mom says and her mom and dad walk out of the room. "I better call Sam and Tucker" Jazz says to herself out loud and walks up the stairs to her room.

I really would like people to review…….. Please review! The next chapter will be up soon……. And the chapter will be called Prison…… So stay tuned for the exciting installment of Enemies And Love!


	6. The Search And Trouble

Okay people I really want reviews…… I can't threaten to stop writing because I like it so much…… BUT PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom……..

Chapter 6

The Search And Trouble

Tucker was at Sam's house when Jazz called. They came right away to Danny's house as soon as they heard the words "urgent and need help from you two immediately" come out of Jazz's mouth. Sam and Tucker quickly made up lies to their parents about spending the night at Danny's house and left immediately. When Sam and Tucker reached Danny's house Jazz ushered them upstairs to Danny's room. "It looks like someone had fun," Sam comments. "Yeah well Danny has been missing for four hours and I can't find him anywhere. I have something to tell you," Jazz says with a certain sympathetic look on her face. "What?" Tucker asks. "I know it. I know it all. About Danny being part ghost and that he is always trying to save the day. I kept it a secret hoping he would tell me in time, but now he is missing and I need help from both of you," Jazz says with a serious look on her face. "We will help you Jazz. Now what did Danny do after school? It might give us clues to where he is at," Sam says to the crestfallen sister. "Yeah we'll help in any way we can," Tucker chirps in. Jazz looks a lot better after all these kind words were said.

"Well he came home, I met that girl named Ashleigh, and then the two of them came up here and shut the door. I suppose they did homework up here judging by all these papers, and then they came downstairs and met our parents. After my dad tried to show Ashleigh an invention Danny rushed her downstairs to the lab. I secretly followed them and heard Ashleigh ask Danny if she could be his girlfriend. Danny said yes and then I went upstairs and left them alone. That was the last time me or anyone else ever saw them again," Jazz explained. There was silence. "Well I think we need to go to the lab for clues. There might be evidence of something that could point us in the direction of Danny and Ashleigh," Sam cuts in threw the silence. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker head downstairs.

"So that's how Ashleigh became part ghost? Hmm this is very interesting. I wish I knew who these people were. Oh well now I have two protégés to teach. Isn't that great?" Vlad says with a wicked grin. Ashleigh and Danny are still on the floor and Ashleigh still held Danny's hand. They both were looking at each other. Ashleigh and Danny turn toward Vlad. "No it's not great and furthermore what are you going to do with us?" Ashleigh demands. "My are you a feisty one. Very well, I guess there is no reason I shouldn't tell you my plans. I plan to hold you prisoner and break your spirit to bend to my will. Then I will train you two to be the evilest ghosts ever. I will then take over the ghost zone and the entire world. Your mother Danny will be my queen and I will dispose of your father the first chance I get. Is that a good enough explanation?" Vlad says with a laugh. Before Ashleigh has a chance to speak Danny says, "Yes it is a good enough explanation, but I don't think it will work," Danny tells Vlad. "And why not Daniel?" Vlad asks with another laugh. "Because spirits are hard to break and Ashleigh and I have very strong ones," Danny explains. "Well then I will have to be a little harsher then won't I?" Vlad says in a mean voice.

Ashleigh and Danny give each long looks at each other. "Well tomorrow I will have another cage made and some other things modified. Have a good night Ashleigh Daniel," Vlad says with a grin and he flies through the ceiling while laughing. "I think he is being evil by not giving us blankets or a bed. I am so cold," Ashleigh tells Danny. "Lay next to me. Our body heat should keep us warm," Danny says. Ashleigh and Danny lie down together and fall asleep.

"There has been a battle here. It looks like they went into the ghost portal," Jazz says to Sam and Tucker after they examine the pieces strewn out on the floor. "Yeah there has been. We need to go into the ghost zone and save them," Sam exclaims. "We can take the Specter Speeder," Tucker suggested. "Good idea," Jazz says to Tucker. They all climb into the Specter Speeder. Jazz is the one driving. "Everyone buckled in?" Jazz asks. Sam and Tucker nod. "Okay. Were coming Danny," Jazz says and they shoot out into the ghost zone.

"We are going in circles Jazz," Tucker tells Jazz after they have spent three hours in the ghost zone. Sam is asleep and Tucker is scanning the ghost zone with his PDA looking for Danny while Jazz is driving. "No we aren't. Now just keep scanning," Jazz says in a voice that means don't talk to me. Tucker looks hurt. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I am just so scared. You'll forgive me won't you?" Jazz says in a kind voice.

Before Tucker could answer a figure comes up in front of the Specter Speeder as a shadow and blocks their path. "Trespassing in an unauthorized zone. That's against the rules," The voice of the figure says. The figure comes into the light. It is Walker.

Haha cliffy…….. Yeah I know this one was supposed to be called Prison and I am so sorry but the chapter ended up being so long…….. I promise the next chapter will be called Prison……


	7. Prison

Okay people I really want reviews…… I can't threaten to stop writing because I like it so much…… BUT PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom……..

Chapter 7 

Prison

Tucker yells at Jazz, "Step on it!" Jazz slams on the accelerator and drives away from Walker. "What was that about?" Jazz shrieked to Tucker. "It's a long story for another time. Just keep driving!" Tucker says. Through all this commotion Sam wakes up. "What's going on?" she asks. "Walker" Tucker says simply. "Well we better keep going or he'll catch us. From what Danny said he is merciless to prisoners," Sam says.

"They won't get away. They broke the rules!" Walker roared. "Guards after that truck!" Walker exclaims. The guards fly after the Specter Speeder. Walker follows closely behind his guards. "We have trouble!" Sam yells. Jazz starts to look, but Tucker says to her, "Don't! Just keep driving!" Jazz quits trying to look and concentrates on driving, but the ghosts are too fast and they soon catch up to them. The guards immobilize the Specter Speeder with a type of gun. "We are in so much trouble aren't we?" Jazz asks Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker nod their heads yes. "Oh great," Jazz moans as the guards board the Specter Speeder.

Jazz shrieks as soon as they arrive at the prison. There are lots of ghosts glaring at them when they step off the prison truck. "Calm down," Sam says with anxiety in her voice. Jazz keeps her mouth shut, but her eyes wander. The three of them are led into a room. It is the same room that Danny was in when he was told of his crimes. "Sit down!" Walker bellowed as the three of them entered the room. When they didn't Walker yelled at them saying, "Sit down or I will execute you!" Jazz, Sam, and Tucker sat down quickly. "Now that's better. I am Walker and as you can see my prison is now ghost and human proof. Which means you won't be escaping anytime soon. For trespassing, having real world possessions, and for having an unauthorized vehicle your punishments will be severe. For the two girls you get 500 years and for the boy you get 1,000 years!"

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker jump out of their seats. "That's not fair!" Sam yells at him. "Yeah our life spans aren't that long!" Tucker cut in. "Well then I hope you enjoy your lives in my prison," Walker jeers. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker are escorted to a prison cell and given clothes to change into. On the way there they hear and see other ghosts. After they were locked in Jazz says, "If we are ever to escape we need to get some sleep." Sam and Tucker agree and they all fall asleep.

"Ah look at the two lovebirds. Daniel I never knew you to be the romantic type," Vlad in his human form says in an evil voice just as Ashleigh and Danny are waking up. "Huh where am I?" Ashleigh thinks to herself. "Oh yeah I am being held prisoner by a really evil person named Vlad," Ashleigh remembers. "Shut up!" Danny yells at him as he stands up. But as soon as Danny stands up he starts to fall. Ashleigh jumps up and catches him. "Ah sunk so low that you now have to have your lover help you stand up," Vlad says in a mocking tone. "Leave him alone," Ashleigh growls at him. "Oh I am so scared a little 14 year old girl is yelling at me," Vlad mocks again. "We'll see who is scared when I get out of here," Ashleigh tells him. "Well my dear that will be pretty soon. If you haven't noticed there is another cage to the left of you, and you are the one going in there," Vlad says with his evil smile. Ashleigh got really mad and almost dropped Danny, but she held onto him. "Oh well look at the time its 8 o clock in the morning. Say goodbye to your girlfriend Daniel before I take her from you," Vlad says with a yawn. "You leave her alone you lonely single idiotic ghost," Danny shouts at him. "My what a mouth you are getting Daniel, but it won't help her now will it?" Vlad says. Danny gets really mad and tells Vlad, "If I ever get out of her then I will kill you." "Well it's a good thing I won't be letting you out any time soon. Now I have a trusty friend here who is going to help me take Ashleigh without a fuss," Vlad says and signals to the stair well. Out from the stairwell comes Skulker.

"It's chow time!" a guard yelled. The guards yelling woke up Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. "Are you two okay?" Jazz asks. "Yeah" Sam says. "I think so," Tucker adds. "Good" Jazz simply says. Just then a guard comes and tells them, "If you don't put on your clothes then you will not get breakfast." The guard then leaves. "Okay let's put these clothes on top of our other ones. Okay?" Jazz says. Tucker and Sam silently agree and they all put the horrible prison clothes on top of their own clothes. A different guard then the first one comes and leads them to a large open room. It looks kind of like a big cafeteria with tables like the ones at Danny's high school. There are lots of ghosts at the many tables. Some of the ghosts Sam and Tucker knew and some they didn't. There was the Box Ghost, Johnny 13, The Lunch Lady, and Desiree. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker sit at a table away from the other ones.

The Lunch Lady came over to the table and grudgingly gave them slop. She then walked away to another table where Desiree was. "Well it looks edible," Tucker says. "Well we need our strength," Jazz says as she takes a bite. It tasted like nothing. It had no flavor or seasoning in it. The three of them ate and kept an eye on the other ghosts.

Skulker opens the cage door and Ashleigh takes a chance of escaping. She runs out of the cage and changes into Marie Phantom. She blasts Skulker who falls down. Vlad changes into Vlad Plamius and changes into four different Vlads. Vlad has a triumphant smile on his face, but it soon changed to shock as Ashleigh makes three copies of herself. "What? You know how to do that?" Vlad says in shock. "Yeah, It was one of the first things I learned," Ashleigh teases him. "Oh well I have twenty years of experience and you have what one year?" Vlad says in realization. "I may have only had my powers for a year, but I haven't been going to school all the time. I make a copy of myself go to school sometimes so I can practice," Ashleigh says with a smile. "Humph," Vlad grumbles. "Well into the cage you go," Vlad says and shoots her with a blast from his hand. Ashleigh, caught off guard, falls to the floor, but she gets right back up and flies near Vlad. "Ha is that all you have," she mocks him. Vlad looks very mad and he shoots a blast out of his hand at a button on the wall. All of a sudden a bunch of lights flash and blasts come out of the ceiling. Vlad dodges them and goes to a corner where apparently the blasts don't hit and Skulker goes there too. Ashleigh, though, is hit several times before she finally falls onto the floor and faints with a groan. Ashleigh changes back to human mode and Danny shouts, "Ashleigh! Ashleigh!" Vlad smiles and Skulker picks up Ashleigh and tosses her like a rag doll into the empty cage next to Danny. "Danny pounds on the door of his cage and screams to Vlad, "I'll kill you! I swear I will!" "Oh Daniel I never knew you could say such things. Oh well I guess I am wrong sometimes. Have a nice lonely day Daniel," Vlad says. Vlad and Skulker then phase threw the ceiling and out of sight. Danny sits next to the wall that connects the two cages and watches Ashleigh. "This is my entire fault. All my fault," he says in a sad voice and starts to cry.

What a sad ending for a chapter…….. I almost cried making it……. Well since you people don't review then I will just keep picking ideas out of my head……. Review or suffer bad ideas………. Update will be soon!


	8. The Escape And The Terror

Yes I have decided that Valerie will be in the story a little bit later….

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own the Jones family………

Danny: Will you just get on with the story?

Me: Yes I will I just wanted to say that you won't like this chapter

Danny: Why?

Me: You will see…

Danny: When?

Me: Now! Are you happy now?

Danny: Yes…

Me: Good. Now on with the chapter….

Chapter 8

The Escape And The Terror

After Jazz, Sam, and Tucker finished eating they were escorted by two guards back to their cell. "We have to get out of here," Sam says. "I know, but I am having trouble thinking how to get out of here," Jazz replies. "If only they hadn't taken my PDA," Tucker grumbles. "Hang on. That's it! We can use you PDA Tucker!" Sam jumps for joy. "What? How it was taken away from me?" Tucker questions. "That's just it. Tucker you bragged to me and Danny a few days ago that you had put a chip in your PDA so that if you lost it it would come back to you," Sam says excitedly. "Your right. How stupid of me to forget," Tucker says and slaps his head. "Well hurry up and activate it," Jazz says. "Okay I am glad they didn't take my shoes off," Tucker says and then takes off his left shoe and takes out a small rectangular object. The object glowed and revealed a small button. Tucker pushed the button. Nothing happened. "Well where is it?" Jazz asks. Just then they see the PDA racing to the cell. It lands right into Tucker's right hand. "Hang on a second we will be out of here……… Now!" Tucker shouts. The cell door opens and Jazz, Sam, and Tucker say at the same time, "YES!"

During what Danny thought was around 11 in the morning Vlad came threw the ceiling. "Oh Daniel glad to see that you are awake," Vlad says in a cheerful voice. Danny throws Vlad a dirty look and goes back to watching Ashleigh. Vlad notices that Ashleigh is still unconscious and walks over to the cage. He opens it and picks her up. "What are you doing?" Danny demands. "I am going to cure her. I think I over did it and she is really hurt," Vlad says with a note of sadness in his voice. Danny gave him a weird look and Vlad carries her to a table on the other side of the room. Danny watches carefully as Vlad gives her shots and sticks IV's in her skin. After about what seemed like hours Vlad walks over to Danny's cage and says, "You can go sit by her, but know this, if you try to leave or escape I will turn on my lasers and she will die. Do you understand?" Danny shakes his head yes and Vlad opens the cage and steps out of Danny's way. Danny gets up and walks over to the table and sits in a chair next to her and holds her hand. Vlad smiles and walks up the stairs. Danny just sits there looking at Ashleigh in such a horrible state.

"Come on they probably have security cameras and already know that we are out," Jazz exclaims. The three of them run out of the cell and down the hall. Walker was watching the security channels when he sees them running down the hallway. "GUARDS! Seize the prisoners in level A detention area immediately!" Walker yells over the loud speaker. About twenty guards rush to where Jazz, Sam, and Tucker are. "Freeze!" one of the guards says. "Uh-oh," Jazz says. "Tucker hurry up and bypass the human security system!" Sam says with panic in here voice. "I'm trying! I'm trying!" he panics. All of a sudden the guards surround the trio just as Tucker says, "YES! I got it!" Tucker then pushes a button. The three of them sink slowly through the floor. "See ya losers," Tucker says. The guards stand there dumbfounded in confusion. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker land on the main floor. "Which way?" Jazz asks. "This way," Tucker replies after looking at his PDA. Jazz and Sam follow Tucker and they reach the entrance. "Where is the Specter Speeder?" Jazz asks. The three of them look around for a few minutes until Sam points to something in the distance and says, "There it is!" The three of them race to it and get in as Tucker as the driver. "Come on!" Sam screeches as guards pour out the building. "I'm going! I'm going!" Tucker yells back to her. The Specter Speeder goes into drive and they speed away with the guards on their tail.

After what seemed like hours Vlad came down the stairs in human form with a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry Daniel," Vlad says in a rare kind voice. "Thank you," Danny mumbles as he accepts the tray. "You're welcome Daniel. Anything for my future son," Vlad says with a smile. Daniel thinks to himself, "I should be mad at him. I should be giving him dirty looks. Why aren't I?" Vlad accepts the silence and goes to a monitor to check on Ashleigh's health. "She will be fine in a couple more hours," he tells Daniel and begins to head back upstairs when Daniel who was eating and says, "Thanks in a whisper." "Anytime Daniel, anytime," Vlad says with a smile and walks back upstairs.

"We need to get away from them!" Sam yells. "There. That door," Jazz says and points to a door in front of them. "Okay," Tucker says and drives through the door. They are in a big room filled with "real world items" that are floating. As Tucker swerves to miss a washing machine his hand hits a button. A screen then pops up. "What the……" Jazz, Sam, and Tucker say at the same time. The screen then says, "Ghost portal detected. Keep driving straight." "That's weird I didn't know this thing could pick up other ghost portals," Tucker says. "I didn't either, but we might as well see this portal," Sam adds. "Okay, but be on the lookout for anything," Jazz says in her I am older so you have to listen to me voice. The three of them drove onward.

After a while Vlad came down the stairs again in human form. He walks over to Danny and says to Danny, "I am going to check her progress and be back in an hour. Okay?" Danny shakes his head yes and Vlad checks Ashleigh's progress and walks back up the stairs.

"We have been following these directions for an hour. Aren't we there yet?" Tucker complains. Just as Jazz is about to speak they arrive at the ghost portal. After several minutes of staring at it Sam says, "Well are we going to look at it all day or are we going to go inside?" "Let's just stare at it for a couple more minutes," Jazz says. Sam sighs, but doesn't say anything as Jazz and Tucker look on at the portal.

Ashleigh opens her eyes and thinks, "Where am I? What happened to me? Oh yeah that's right me and Danny are being held captive and I blacked out." "Ashleigh are you awake?" Danny suddenly asks after seeing her eyes open. "Oh Danny what happened to me?" Ashleigh cries after seeing herself on a hospital bed. "You got hurt by Vlad's lasers and then he nursed you back to health. I have been by your side for hours," Danny explains. "Thank you for staying with me," she says with a smile. "I would do anything for you," Danny says in a whisper. Ashleigh smiles. Right at that moment Vlad comes down the stairs in his human form. "Ah glad to see that you are awake Ashleigh," he comments. "Well I don't think I can walk still," she tells him in a disgusted voice. Obviously ignoring the tone she said it in Vlad picks her up and carries her to a bed in her cage. Danny follows him like a puppy-dog would to his master. After setting her down her walks out of her cage and locks the door. Vlad says to Danny, "Daniel you have to go back into your cage too. And don't put up a fight." Vlad grabs Danny's left wrist and pulls him into his cage. Vlad then quickly goes out of Danny's cage and locks the door. "Have a good evening you two," Vlad says with a smile and walks up the stairs and out of sight leaving two very scared and worried 14 year olds.

Oh I am so mean…….. Well the next chapter will be up soon……. Stay tuned………


	9. More Trouble Then Ever

Okay well the last chapter was the silence before the storm………. This chapter has lots of action and stuff……… Oh well why am I even telling you this?... On with the chapter…… But first………..

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Jones family and that's it……….

Okay, now on with the chapter!

Chapter 9

More Trouble Then Ever

"That's it! If we don't go in now I will drive myself crazy," Sam shouts. "Okay, okay, just calm down," Jazz tells Sam. "Here we go," Tucker says as they drive in.

Ashleigh was crying and Danny was trying to comfort her saying, "It's okay Ashleigh we'll get out of here somehow. I promise." Just then the ghost portal in Vlad's lab starts making a weird noise. Then sirens start blaring.

Up in Vlad's study he yells, "What the……." Vlad then goes ghost and goes to see why the alarms went off. Upon coming through the ceiling Vlad says, "Well it wasn't you two that are trying to open my portal. Who could it be?" Danny and Ashleigh give him I don't know looks. "Ah well let's just see who it is then," Vlad says and pushes the open button for the portal. The portal opens.

"Something isn't right. I didn't open the door," Tucker says in a panic. "Well go in anyway. It's too late to turn back," Sam says with the same note of panic as Tucker. "Full speed ahead," Jazz shouts. Tucker slams on the accelerator and in they go.

The first thing the three of them see is Vlad in his ghost mode. "Uh oh," Tucker says. "We ended up where we wanted to…..," Sam starts. "But not with him," Jazz finishes. "Ah if it isn't Danny's friends and his sister. Come in. I have enough fun for everyone," Vlad says with a wicked smile. "We are in so much trouble," Tucker says. Jazz and Sam agree.

Vlad quickly goes into the Specter Speeder and grabs the three of them before they can say anything. He then phases through the Specter Speeder and puts them all in the middle of a circle in the middle of the lab. "Oh a circle I am so scared," Sam says sarcastically. "Well if you take one step near the edge of that circle you get shocked like this," Vlad says and then pushes Jazz to the circle's edge.

Jazz gets electrocuted. "Jazz!" Tucker, Sam, Danny, and Ashleigh say at the same time. Sam and Tucker help Jazz lay down. Her hair is sticking up and is all over the place in a mess. Vlad smiles his evil smile and says, "And the only way you can get out is if you are either a ghost or a ghost makes you intangible and flies you out." "I will be back later around 6 or so," he adds.

Then Vlad goes to wear Danny's cage is and says to him, "I've won Daniel. Your mother will be mine and your father dead by tonight." "You jerk!" Danny yells at him. "Calm down Daniel you don't want to waste your energy before I make your whole town know yours and Ashleigh's secret," Vlad says with a look of triumph. Before Danny can yell at him again Vlad flies through the ceiling and out of sight leaving the five kids angry and upset.

"What are we going to do? Jazz and I are hurt and we are all locked up," Ashleigh exclaims. "Well we just have to have a plan," Danny says. "Well I have my PDA which he didn't take," Tucker says with hopefulness in his voice. "Well I don't see how that will help," Sam says. "Let's see what we have. We have a PDA and five intelligent people. I think we have enough resources to get out," Jazz says while trying to fix her hair.

"I have an idea!" Ashleigh squeals. "What is it?" Sam asks. "Tucker can you override the door lock on mine and Danny's cages?" Ashleigh asks excitedly. "Yeah I think I can, but it will take about thirty minutes," Tucker replies. "Good get started," Danny says. Everyone sits down while Tucker sits down and works on his PDA.

Wow what an interesting chapter…. Well I might as well give you a heads up that there will only be five more chapters or so and then I will make a better story then this one…. I know that this story isn't so great, but hey it's my first one so cut me some slack…. The next chapter will be up soon…… It will be called Escape….


	10. Escape

Okay here is the next chapter of One Enemy And A Love…… But first……..

Disclaimer: If I owned that show, Sam wouldn't exist; Paulina would be set on fire (but never found in the Ghost Zone) and I would be Danny's wife with superpowers like him. But we can't all get what we want.

Chapter 10

Escape

"Well I better get ready to destroy Jack," Vlad says happily to himself in his study. Vlad turns into his alter ego Plasmius and flies away towards Amity Park to set up his evil plan.

"I GOT IT!" Tucker shouts. Everyone jumps to their feet. "Really?" Jazz asks. "Yep! Now let's see……." Tucker begins and then a bright light comes out of his PDA and hits the door lock on Danny's cage. The door lock makes a beeping sound followed by a click.

Danny pushes the door and it opens. "Now do Ashleigh's," Danny tells Tucker. "Okay," Tucker says and another bright light comes out of his PDA and does the same thing as before. Ashleigh walks over to the door and pushes it open. Danny gives Ashleigh a hug.

Sam looks annoyed for a second and then says, "Hey! Are you gonna get us out or not?" Danny and Ashleigh turn into their ghost modes and fly into the cage intangible. Danny picks up Jazz and Sam while Ashleigh picks up Tucker. They all fly out of the circle and land on the ground outside the circle near the portal.

"You're a halfa too?" Tucker asks as he gets up off the ground. "Yes, but I will tell you the story at another time. Thank you so much Tucker for getting us out of there," Ashleigh tells him after she had picked herself up off the ground. Ashleigh gives Tucker a kiss on the cheek. Danny looks slightly mad about this, but then brushes it off.

"Let's see what time is it Tucker?" Danny asks Tucker. Tucker looks at his PDA and replies, "It's about 4:30 in the afternoon." "Oh no! I told Ashleigh's mom that she would be home by 5," Jazz panics. "It's okay. Right now we need to focus on getting back to Amity," Sam says. "She's right," Danny says.

"Okay. How about I make a copy of myself and me and my copy can take Jazz and Sam and Danny you can take Tucker. Is that okay with everyone?" Ashleigh asks. "You can make copies of yourself?" Tucker asks. "Yeah, and that is another story for another time," Ashleigh replies and makes a copy of herself. The real Ashleigh picks up Sam, her copy picks up Jazz, and Danny picks up Tucker. "Hold on everyone," Danny says and the five not including the copy take off towards Amity Park.

Danny: I knew you wouldn't let an enemy beat me.

Me: And why not?

Danny with a big smile on his face: Because you love me

Me: Umm you're right………. Wait a minute your right?

Danny: Yep you love me.

Danny gives Ashleigh a hug

Dash and his group walk in

Dash: Hey Fentonio and Fentina! It's time to get hurt because I got an F on my test!

Ashleigh to Danny: Run?

Danny: Run.

Ashleigh and Danny run away at top speed

Dash: Come back here you losers!

Dash and his group run after Danny and Ashleigh

Yeah it's my shortest chapter yet, but I do have school you know. Right now I have less then two months to my 16th birthday and I am trying to get my novel I am writing done before my birthday so I haven't had much time to write this, but I am trying my best……. The next chapter will be up really soon so stay tuned……..


	11. Devastation And Confrontation

Okay here is a shout out to my reviewers……. josh111888, Riku's shadow013, BlackDecember, bluehyperpixies, shadowcat86………. If I missed anyone then please tell me……..

Also I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I was having problems with my school and family…….

Okay hang on I think I need this first (digs into drawer)….. Here it is!

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, Sam wouldn't exist; Paulina would be set on fire (but never found in the Ghost Zone) and I would be Danny's wife with superpowers like him. But we can't all get what we want…….

Now on to the story!

Chapter 11

Devastation And Confrontation

The light brightly shone on the ruins of Amity Park. Buildings were destroyed and houses half gone. It was anyone's worst nightmare and it was real to Danny and his friends.

"Why!" Jazz shrieks as soon as they land where the electronics store had been. "I think Vlad wants me to join him or take the blame for this," Danny says sadly as he picks up a piece of rubble. "Well where is Vlad in all of this mess?" Ashleigh asks.

"I am right here Ashleigh. Daniel for a C student you did amazingly well in figuring out my plan. Now Daniel you and your little friend will either join me or I will reveal your secrets," Vlad says in an evil tone. "And what makes you think we will go without a fight," Ashleigh retorts. "Fine we will do this your way," Vlad grins evilly and throws an ectoblast at Ashleigh. She ducks and blasts one of her own green ones at him. It hits him square in the chest and he is thrown to the ground. "By the way my name is Ashleigh not friend," Ashleigh smirks as Vlad picks himself off the ground. "Let the games begin," Vlad says and the battle ensues.

Vlad shoots and ectoblast straight at Ashleigh and it hits her shoulder. "Ow! That hurt!" Ashleigh exclaims. "Good that's what I wanted it to do," Vlad says to her and shoots another ectoblast at her, but Danny blocks it. "Well Daniel have you decided to join my little game?" Vlad says wickedly. "I will never join you and neither will Ashleigh!" Danny yells. "We shall see. We shall see," Vlad says with a hint of confidence. Danny glares at him and the three of them fight.

After battling for what seemed like hours Vlad shot an ectoblast straight at Ashleigh's chest and she fell directly down to the ground. Before impact Ashleigh turned back into her human form. She had a broken arm, many bruises and scratches, and her shoulder was bleeding profusely. Danny on the other hand just had some cuts and bruises that he knew would heal as soon as he changed back into a human.

"WHY YOU JERK!" Danny yells at Vlad and fires one more ectoblast at him before he flies to where Ashleigh is. "Will she live?" Tucker panics. "I don't know Tucker. I just don't know," Danny replies.

'Well I've had enough fun for the day. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go tend to another matter," Vlad says triumphantly and disappears. "Where did he go?" Sam asks. "Who knows? We need to get Ashleigh to the hospital and fast. I'll fly her. Sam, Tucker come to the hospital as soon as you can. Jazz go make sure mom and dad are okay," Danny says and before any of them could say anything Danny picks up the unconscious Ashleigh and flies to the hospital.

Danny: No don't die Ashleigh!

Me: Don't worry she won't.

Danny: How do you know?  
Me: Duh I'm the writer.

Danny With A Glare: I still don't trust you.

Me: Fine then maybe I should make something happen to you.

Danny: You wouldn't dare……

Me: Yeah well wait and see if Ashleigh dies or not.

Danny: Fine, but if she dies I will be very upset.

Me: Okay well just stay tuned for the next chapter, okay?

Danny: Fine.

Danny walks out of the room.

Me: When will he learn that I am a good person. Sigh

Okay well I will try to make sure the next chapter will be good and long…. Stay tuned…..


End file.
